battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gross Cat (Cat Unit)
Gross Cat is one of the Normal Cats, and the first ranged attacker the player gets. It has single-target long-ranged (but weaker) attacks than Lizard Cat. True Fom has a longer recharge time, but grants higher health, damage and increased effectiveness against Aliens; in part of his relatively fair cooldown, he can slowly be stacked to rack up damage. Cat Evolves into Sexy Legs Cat '('Sexylegs Cat in BCPOP!) at level 10. Evolves into Macho Legs Cat ('Macholegs Cat'in BCPOP!) at level 20+10. Pros: *Long range *High health per cost for a long-range attacker. *True Form is strong against Aliens. Cons: *Single-target attack. *Slow attack rate. *Mediocre attack power. *True Form has longer recharge time. Strategy/Usage *Gross Cat helps out in a big way against enemies early on with high health and attack power. In particular, enemies like Hippoe and Gory have almost no defense against a well-protected army of Gross Cats. *Macho Legs Cat changes its focus to being an all-rounder unit. Its health, attack, range, cooldown, attack speed, movement and cost aren't the best, but they are certainly good, and it has no real weak point. Macho Legs Cat also has notably higher health than many ranged Cats while keeping the cheap cost, making it an exceptionally good unit for money-intensive stages. *Later on, Gross Cat can be used as a cheaper replacement of Lizard Cat due to its shorter cooldown, in trade-off for less damage, range and health. *Due to Gross Cat's long range and good attack power, it works well with defense units (or meatshields) like Tank Cat, or upper body cats like Actress Cat and Salon Cat. *Gross Cat decreases in use through the Stories of Legend stages with the increased amounts of very long ranged enemies until you get its True Form, especially if the player has already strong Area Attack units like Paris Cat or Drama Cats. *True Form is very useful in stages with Alien Enemies, because of its health and ability against them. *Macho Legs Cat can be extremely useful at holding its position when stacked and behind an array of Eraser Cats, due to the Macho Legs' decent attack power and the Eraser's extreme health. While doing this, you can level up your Worker Cat and build up money for a big push. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Philippines in Empire of Cats, Chapter 1. Requires 3000 XP to unlock. * Chapter 1: $400 * Chapter 2: $600 * Chapter 3: $800 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal: Looks like a Cat with ridiculously long legs, making it over twice as tall as a basic Cat. *Evolved: Now has two breathtakingly beautiful and slender human legs. Attacks by kicking and showing off its shapely legs. Aesthetic fit for Actress Cat. *True: Its legs become incredibly muscular and buff, now with toes. A small vein can be seen just above Macho Legs Cat's face. Aesthetic fit for Beefcake Cat. Trivia *Two of Gross Cat's legs seem to be floating above the ground. *Gross Cat has two bent legs and two straight legs. *Every evolution shows Gross Cat's legs becoming more and more defined. *Gross Cat is one of the 2 Normal Cats that has a faster attack animation and speed in evolved form and True Form than normal form, the other being Lizard Cat. *Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats gave his true form an anti-Alien ability. Gallery GrossCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Normal Form: Gross Cat SexyLegsCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Evolved Form: Sexy Legs Cat MachoLegCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|True Form: Macho Leg Cat grosscatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) sexylegscatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) macholegscatdescription.png|True form description (EN) grosscatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) sexylegscatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) macholegscatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) grosstw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) sexylegstw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) macholegstw.PNG|True form description (TW) imageedit_2_7947253160.gif|Gross Cat's attack animation. imageedit_2_4433830332.gif|Sexy Legs Cat's attack animation. MachoLegsAtk.gif|Macho Legs Cat attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/004.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%ad%a5%e2%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Axe Cat | Cow Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Anti-Alien Cats